Observatory
by Amethyst Hunter
Summary: Oneshot. Kagami watches business as usual in Mugenjou. Ban x Akabane and hints of Kagami x Himiko.


Title: Observatory

Author: Amethyst Hunter

Pairings: Ban/Akabane, hints of Kagami/Himiko

Rating: PG-13 (non-graphic adult content)

Warnings/Spoilers: An AU based on the events of episode 48 in the anime.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Kagami observing business as usual...

--

Kyouji Kagami really enjoyed his work sometimes – if floating around the whole of Mugenjou and randomly spying on people could be called work. In this fathomless no man's land they called both laboratory and observatory, one could see the most fascinating things sometimes...

Like the scene he was taking in now. He had thought for sure that Ban Midou's number was up, that the wily jackal he faced in battle would cut him down like a blade of grass. Not so. To hear him tell it, only the most determined of people would claim victory in the limitless fortress that was playground to the gods. Kagami wondered what had so sapped Dr. Jackal's will for him to lose to the scrappy retriever.

Not that he was complaining. The view was...interesting, in its own way.

Midou's back arched and his hips slammed forward, and beneath him Dr. Jackal moaned eagerly.

Kagami arched a fine brow as the two writhed under the shadows. Jackal was braced against the wall, his long legs twined around Midou's waist and his hands clutching at anything of the other man's that he could grab: hair, shirt, arms. Except for his open white dress shirt, which was barely hanging on him in shreds, and his loosened tie and gloves, he was nearly naked. His trousers had been shoved all the way down to his ankles and were hopelessly twisted about. As for his ever-present coat and hat, those had long since been discarded and were lying in a puddle of black on the floor.

With the exception of his own pants – likewise bunched around his feet – Midou was still dressed.

Kagami watched as the retriever took Jackal's mouth in a hungry kiss, and the darker-haired man responded in a husky purr, thrusting his hips back against his lover's while Midou grunted and rocked into him again. Kagami wondered if the outcome would have been the same if he had won against Dr. Jackal during their fight. He rather doubted it. Something told him that though Jackal probably enjoyed swinging both ways, playing the hunted rather than the hunter was reserved only for special occasions, certain people. Like the Get Backers.

Not that Kagami minded. He had his sights set on other prey. Lazy arousal settled in his lower body as he thought of Lady Poison. Would she be just as passionate a lover as she was a fighter? Most likely, he decided with a smirk. He would definitely enjoy facing her another time.

A soft cry of ecstasy drew his attention back to the scene he was bearing silent witness to. Dr. Jackal was pressing himself wantonly against Midou, trading torrid kisses with him amidst harsh, panting breaths. Midou was likewise nearing his peak, his growls and groans increasing in frequency and volume. This was as it should be, Kagami thought. Having defeated him, the victor now took his pleasure with his opponent who submitted graciously if not willingly like fighters did in times past, offering his body as homage to a worthy warrior.

Lady Poison, Kagami suspected, would not be as malleable as her transporter cohort. A wicked grin shaped the mirror master's elegant features into a distinct leer.

Midou drove in hard, soundly thumping Jackal against the wall. Those blue eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were bared in a fierce snarl, as he threw his head back and hissed while he came. His climax triggered Jackal's, and the doctor raked his gloved fingers down Midou's shoulders and back, shuddering and moaning as he reached his own completion.

Kagami waited.

They sagged against the wall, both panting sharply while they recovered from their frantic coupling. Finally Midou withdrew and together they slumped to the floor in a tangle of sweaty bodies and limbs.

Even as skinny as he was Dr. Jackal, Kagami thought, really did have a nice body, scars and all, once you got him out of all those black clothes. Too bad Midou hadn't seen fit to undress more fully; Kagami would have been curious to see what (if any) kind of markings he carried – but that too was in keeping with the motto of the victor getting the spoils from a fight. Kagami made a mental note to invoke that bit the next time he enticed Lady Poison to a dance with danger. The scraps he'd torn off her during their first match had only whetted his appetite.

After a while the pair stirred. Dr. Jackal rose to his knees, a dreamy smile softening his features. He searched the pockets of his coat and pulled out a silk handkerchief, which he used to clean the remnants of their passion off of his skin. He folded it neatly into a square and tucked it back in the pocket, then gathered the rest of his clothing and began to dress. Midou still reclined on the floor, smoking a cigarette he'd dug out of his shirt pocket and lit up. He offered one to Jackal, shrugging when it was politely declined. "Was it good for you too?" he said, tone loaded with the kind of smug assurance that bragged _yes, I _am _a damn good lay, thank you very much._

Dr. Jackal finished pulling his battered coat on, no easy feat because the back of it, like his shirt, was ripped from near-collar to waist, exposing a generous amount of pale skin. It looked almost ready to fall off his shoulders. He smiled and chuckled softly at the remark. "I hope I'll see you again soon, Midou-kun. You were _very_ exciting today." The sensual purr made it clear that Dr. Jackal had found his enjoyment in more ways than one.

Kagami would have bet diamonds that after today the doctor's obsession would soon switch over from the Raitei to this snake dancer. That ought to be good for some future entertainment...

Midou got up and tugged his pants back into place, zipping them up neatly and fastening the button. "Eh, I'll pass on that," he said, though Kagami heard more idle denial in his voice than actual scorn. These two would likely meet again down the road, and it was entirely possible that their next encounter would again involve this extra factor in what appeared to be their ongoing antagonistic/magnetic relationship.

Dr. Jackal said nothing, merely smiled that enigmatic half-curl of his lips and watched Midou stroll out of the room. Then he bent down and picked up his hat, carefully arranging it on his head.

Kagami wondered for a second if he slept with that thing on – the man never seemed to take it off from what he'd seen and heard. He chose that moment to reveal himself. "Done already? I thought you'd fight more thoroughly," he said, injecting a sly taunt into his tone that was just shy of outright innuendo.

Dr. Jackal missed it, or else he understood it for what it was and simply decided to ignore it. He was oddly courteous like that. He sidled past Kagami with an air of calm dignity. "Perhaps it was not the right time for us to have our battle. I'm sure there will come a day when we are able to fight to the very end," he said smoothly as he gravitated like a will-o'-wisp to the exit.

Maybe, Kagami thought. He hoped he would have the pleasure of observing the both of them in future meetings. Aside from a certain poison perfume-user, Ban Midou and Kuroudo Akabane were his favorite viewing subjects.

In the meantime, he had things to do. Places to go... Kagami pulled out his digital camera and flicked the dial to the memory bank, scrolling through several pictures until he came to a cache marked "LP." A closeup frame of a beautiful young woman with a tiny star tattoo below one eye filled the screen.

Kagami grinned.

People to observe.


End file.
